Malice In Wonderland: We're All Mad Here
by White1Rabbit
Summary: Haven't we all heard of Alice in Wonderland? But how wrong that story was. Here is the true tale, the one of a girl who followed the White Rabbit, to a land of murder, monsters, fear, and a dark immortality. Will Alice make it out of Wonderland alive?
1. A path Unwalked

The sun gently streamed it's soft rays down from the sky. Not a cloud grazed the blue. It was so bright that Alice could not even look upon it without her eyes beginning to water and her nose to go itchy. She looked around the porch for something that may perhaps capture her attention. Alls that lay there were a few cracked dolls in tattered, stained, and sun bleached dressed. Of course Alice had promised she would take care of the dolls but they were so boring. Alice wanted something fun to do. A miraculous adventure to beset on. She didn't know just then what an adventure waited for her just then. If she had. They're wouldn't be much of a story to tell.

Alice stood up and brushed her dress off. Her blonde hair stained with dirt from lying on the filthy porch deliberately disobeying her mother's orders. Why couldn't she lie where she wanted. It wasn't like mother cared much. So she stepped off the porch of her grandfather's old house and began to walk over to the big hill she could roll down. Another act against her mother's will.

She soon reached the top and looked down. Something caught her eye. A dirt path lined with pretty columbines. She had never seen it before. And she had rolled down that hill a great deal of times. Alice dropped to the ground and pushed herself from the hill rolling crookedly down it till she fell flat. Her head spun and she felt dizzy, but it was better than the dull sleepy feeling she had felt before. Alice stood up and stepped onto the path, picking a few flowers here and there.

She found everything to be oddly magical while walking on the path. The grass seemed a great deal greener and the flowers seemed a few inches taller. She even felt a strange feeling she didn't want to get off the path, even though dinner would be ready soon. But Alice ignored her common instinct of wanting to eat and continued down the spiraling path not even stepping of it to get the place where it led sooner. She drew in her breath to smell the sweet aroma of the trees fresh in spring. She smiled and kept skipping on.

It seemed like ages before Alice reached the end of the path. It stopped at a large apple tree full of apples. Which I dare say surprised Alice, as it was not yet season for these apples. Yet the looked gorgeously ripe and delicious. She walked around it till she found one on a low hanging branch that seemed the greenest and most shiny apple of them all. She smiled bluntly as she took her first bite. Her small teethe sinking into the apple's thin flesh. She began to take a bite when a odd but familiar taste filled her mouth.

The taste was the same as when she put some of her grandpa's coins in her mouth. The taste of metal. But the warmth is what made her spit it out and drop the apple. It was pulsating blood. As if she had bitten into it's heart that was thumping slowly pushing the blood out threw the broken vanes of the apple. Alice's mind took a moment to process what was going on. And when it finally got there, Alice screamed.

Then as Alice panted in fear and reopened her eyes she saw nothing but a apple with a bite on it that was now rather dirty. She continued to calm herself thinking rational thoughts such as "Chickens do not have lips", and "Mushrooms of dark colors are bad", things her mother told her.

When Alice was calm at last she took a step towards the apple. Her shoe kicked it down a small slope behind the apple tree. She stopped at the sight of something most strange. A man if I might say. But not one Alice had ever seen. The man was dressed in a brown suite with a faded pink bowtie that hung slightly crooked around the collar of his white shirt. His eyes were a deepened red, but they held a calm and charming gaze in them. He was a rather charming and strange creature. He didn't even look at Alice as he pulled out a pocket watch and studied it. Alice could faintly make out the insignia written on it. "White Rabbit", was written in cursive letters. It glistened under a ray of light shine threw some leaves of the tree. The creature clasped it shut and smirked gently before somehow transforming into a normal rabbit and hopping into the slope.


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

Alice stood frozen for many long moments before skidding down the hill and turning to face it. A rabbit whole was made in the side of the slope. Just big enough for her to get threw, Alice thought. She knelt down and began to crawl into the dank dirty place before remembering something her mother had said.

"Never go chasing animals into their burrows. Or rabies will be the death of you."

Alice ignored her mother's persistent voice that rung in her skull and continued down the rabbit hole. It smelt like it did when it had just rained, and the scent got stronger as she climbed in farther. Then before she had time to think she place her hand onto something that was not there. Alice fell forward and down the rabbit hole.

It felt like a thousand tiny needles were lightly pressing against her skin. And Alice couldn't breathe. She let out a sort of squeak while tumbling down. Then it hit Alice she wasn't falling, but rather floating downwards. She tried to think more rational thoughts but she would rather think of where she was falling. She soon found out.

Her bottom hit the floor of a white and black marble floor. She looked around to see every Inch of the walls covered in clocks of all shapes, sizes and colors. Alice stood and brushed herself off though it did not a bit of good.

"Hello dear little girl!" A croaky voice rung. Alice whipped around to see who had spoken to her. A frog like creature smiled at her with slimy frog like lips.

"Oh, um, hello." Alice mumbled back. It got up and slugged over to her.

"Who, what, where, when, and why?" It asked turning it's head and rolling one of it's eyes. Alice tried not to grimace at the ugly thing but it was growing increasingly difficult.

"Um well, I'm Alice, and I'm looking for the white rabbit, here, right now, and because I've been terribly bored." Alice tried to squeak out. It nodded.

"Well best be getting through the clock then." It said shoving Alice with it's fowl webbed hands towards a clock. It opened the door and shoved Alice threw the grandfather clock and into a forest.

It was the most breath taking thing she had ever seen. The trees seemed to be painted it's colors. Everything seemed to be so pretty and surreal. She stumbled down the path, gazing at the lovely flowers. Her breathes seemed nonexistent in the cool and gentle breeze.

As Alice passed into the forest and by a willow tree and a few flowers she heard a soft voice.

"Come here, Alllice."

Alice turned but saw no one.

"Who is there?" Alice called back getting frightened. The willow tree shifted.

"I am of course."

Alice reverted from screaming. The willow tree had seemed to have grown a face. A subtle and old looking face.

"Poor little Alllice, you should go back. Get out of here, do not follow the White-" The tree was cut off. It's face melted into the wooden form it normally took. Alice shook her head and began to walk when she thought she heard whispers.

"Run Alllice, ruun." But the whispers were quickly silence. She turned towards the flowers. A boy a few years older than her stood there. He was dressed in a deep black suit. It made his almost white skin look even paler. He had grey eyes, though one was covered with his hair that was even blacker than his suit. The boy had picked one of the flowers and was holding it in his hand that were shielded by gloves that boy a spade on them.

"Silly flowers. Always speaking such nonsense." He whispered in a calm voice dropping the dead flower onto the ground.

"Oh hello. I'm Alice and I'm looking for the White Rabbit." Alice breathed.

"Oh I'm well aware of who you are and your purpose here." He said in a breathe still unwavering in emotion.

"Well then, who are you?" She asked. He took a step forward.

"I am the Ace of Spades." He stepped forward a bit more which for some odd reason made Alice take a step back.

"Um, do you know where I might find the White Rabbit?" She asked. It looked as if he were about to grin.

"No, but, the Cheshire cat might have a idea." He replied turning and waving walking into the trees.

"What a odd boy." Alice whispered under her breath. She started skipping along the path once more calling out "Here Kitty! Oh Cheshire Cat!" She called. But no answer came.


	3. The Mad Hatter

She soon became weary and slumped against the tree

She soon became weary and slumped against the tree. That's when she heard a giggle. It made her jump strait onto her feet.

"Do you do how?"

She looked up and strait into shark pink eyes. A blue lanky cat curved it's claws onto the trees.

"Are you the Cheshire Cat?" She asked happily.

"Am I yes." It giggled.

"So you are?" Alice questioned.

"Am I yes said I." It giggled trying to look serious. Alice figured it meant he was.

"Do you know where the White Rabbit it?" She asked straining to look up.

"Why I do in fact." It grinned. Alice furrowed her brow becoming cross.

"Well then where is he?" She grumped. It rolled over an smiled a smile that looked increasingly disturbing.

"He's with the Mad Hatter of course, they ARE best friends." The Cheshire cat replied flexing it's claws causing the wood the shed.

"Oh well thank you. But where is that?" Alice asked nodding.

"Well just use the signs." It replied climbing the tree fading away. Alice turned around to see a sign that said Mad Hatter. Alice smiled and began following the path looking down at her feet almost the whole way. Until she reached a house. That looked almost identical to hers. She knocked on the door. It swung open.

A long table beset the room. On one end was a man so pale he had a pale blue dead looking complexion. A red scarf curved around his mouth obscuring most of his face. A bandage eye patch covered one eye and the other was a icy blue that matched the color of his hair. Next to him was a person close to looking like the White Rabbit but was darker in coloring. They were sipping tea.

"Will you sit?" Asked the man whom she believed to be the Mad Hatter. Alice nodded and walked to a chair.

"Um is the White Rabbit here?" She asked. The Mad Hatter and the other creature exchanged glances.

"Why lord no. What a fowl creature he be." The creature coughed.

"Yes the March Hare and I can't stand him." The Hatter hissed.

"But the Cheshire Cat said-" Alice was interrupted.

"And you believed him?" The Hatter inquired turning his head. He looked sinister. His blue eye looked into Alice's.

The March hair straitened up.

"Well enough chit chat eh? How about we have some tea?" He stated in a hearty voice. The Hatter nodded.

And as if no shy of a miraculous happening her cup was full of tea. It smelt a tad bitter though.

"Might I perhaps have some sugar or cream?" She asked politely.

"Use proper manners my dear, the proper way is, I demand cream and sugar in my tea." The Hatter sulked stirring his tea.

"Why, I don't see anything proper about that. It seems downright crude." She frowned.

The Hatter and the Hare exchanged the odd glances again.

"Well only if you say so." The Hare snickered. They pushed the creamer and sugar bowl towards her then quickly removed the top. Alice's heart leapt and she almost fell backwards. Inside the cream saucer was a snake coiled up and in the sugar bowl lay a small white mouse.

"What a mean trick!" She shouted.

"What do you mean trick? This is Cream and this is little Sugar." The Hatter sighed. The March Hare snickered a bit.

"Well I thought you meant the stuff you put in the tea." She mumbled.

"Who says you can't? The Hatter questioned picking up snake and letting it plop into his tea cup. Alice grimaced.

"Well if the White Rabbit isn't here I ought to be on my way." She said brushing herself off and preparing to get up.

"But he was here." The March Hare whispered.

"Which way did he go?" Alice asked perking up.

"Left." The Hatter put in.

"No Right." The March Hare argued. The Hatters hand curled which bore long sharp claws.

"Well then there is only one way to resolve this." The Hatter growled.

No one had the time to blink before the Hatter's arm was lifted and something whirled threw the hair. The white table cloth was stained with red. Alice's face and dress became splattered with the same red liquid. The Hatter recoiled his arm and put the hacksaw down to the side of his chair. The March Hares body slumped limply in the chair. His head lay in a pool of blood on the floor.

"I do say my friend you might want to have that looked at." The Mad Hatter stated bluntly his face smeared with the blood. Alice stumbled out of her chair and ran for the door. She got only 2 feet outside before tripping.

The tall Mad Hatter walked to the door.

"Oh Alice, do remember this, we are all mad here. Everyone you will meet. Some may be sanely crazy and some just crazy. Like say a the left side of your brain controls the right side of you body so only the left handed are in the right mind. Here most everyone is right handed my dear. Have fun." The Hatter's eyes seemed to smirk as he began to shut the door.

"And he did go left."

Alice jumped to her feet and ran clumsily onto the path crying.

She no longer wanted to find the White Rabbit. She only wanted to go home. She sobbed more and more. She ran until her lungs went dry and her chest burned, but she kept running till she collapsed.


	4. Small And Tall

"I want to go home." She cried curling into a ball.

"Poor poor Alice." Came a emotionless voice. Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes. The Ace of Spades held out a flower to her. Alice couldn't help but notice he did so with his left hand. She rose to her feet.

"Do you know how I can get out of here?" She asked.

"You have to find the Queen of Hearts of course." He replied handing her the flower. It still barred it's thorns so Alice was careful not to clench her fists.

"And how do I find her?" Alice questioned.

"If you follow the White Rabbit, I'm sure he'll get you there." The Ace of Spades whispered. A smiled curved at his lips but faded quickly as he turned and stepped back into the forest. Alice smiled with a new found hope. And she began down the path trying to find the White Rabbit.

It wasn't but a few minutes later when Alice came upon a pretty little cottage. It seemed it could be only about one room large. It caught her interest ever so much and she just had to approach it. Though she knocked on the door no answer came. Being as curious as she was she pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was a room made out of mirrors. The floor the walls and the ceiling were all mirrors. Alice looked at her reflection in dismay. Covered in a thick layer of dirt and her dress smudged with red. She supposed her mother would give her a good whack for getting so dirty.

Alice stepped into the room and almost bumped into a clear glass table. It had two vials sitting on top of it. A note sat between them. Alice wiped her hands on her skirt before picking it up. It read.

_To whom it may concern,_

_One vial will make you tall and one will make you small. Be wary which you choose or you won't have time to regret at all. But choose you must to go on, or you may not ever see a mortal dawn._

_Sincerely,_

_The White Rabbit_

Alice turned her head to the side in thought. Why would one be bad? Isn't one as good as the other? Then it hit Alice, like her mother did when she stayed out in the rain all day. The room was very small. If she got any bigger she might break the glass. And she dared say it might possibly kill her. So she would have to choose small. But the Vials were not labeled. And they both held a clear liquid. She sighed. Then the Mad Hatters words popped into her head.

"_The left side of the brain controls the right side of the body, so only the left handed are in they're right mind, and most people here are right handed."_

Alice thought more and more. But finally she made a choice. She reached for the one on the right, but hesitated. The left side of the brain…Alice thought. She grabbed the left vile and gulped it down. It stung her throat. She gasped. A strange sensation like the thousands of needles came but this time on her insides. She gasped for air but found it rather difficult. Then before she new it she was looking up at the glass table.


	5. Random Thoughts

Alice had some trouble opening the door of the cottage but she eventually managed. The feeling of being small wasn't a nice one but she kept going making what seemed like very little process.

She couldn't help but to notice that along her path all the flowers had been picked and tossed to the side. Every last one to be precise. Some were crushed or had the buds picked off but every single one lay dead. Alice nonchalantly walked on. How very sad it was for the flowers to be picked. She figured it had to be the Ace of Spades. He had picked the other flower to. He said they lied and were silly but maybe they were right. After all, the creatures here she had found to be very frightening. Like the Mad Hatter with his icy blue eyes. They almost radiated a cold and horror like mood. Even the Cheshire cat had a scary feeling about him. And being so small was very bothersome. She wished she had something to eat after so much walking she'd gotten hungry. She also wondered what her little brother and older sister and mother were doing right now and if they were worried about her at all. She hoped they were. They never spent any time with her. She was always being compared to Nancy her older sister.

"Oh how smart she is!" He parents always cried in joy. Now Alice was a very smart girl but she spent more time wondering about things than trying to listen and understand a word of what Ms. Baker, her tutor, was always trying to hammer into her head like a nail into wood. Alice would rather learn about why chickens have no lips to kiss with, or what's on the moon. Especially things that crossed her mind now since she came to Wonderland like, How could there be a place with a sky underground in a rabbit hole? And why isn't the Mad Hatter punished for hurting the poor March Hare? Though Alice knew asking any one of this questions would get Alice a smacking for her mind wandering off. Why shouldn't the mind wander off though? I mean what is the point of knowing what everyone else knows? Why not try to figure out things no one else has tried to figure out or wondered about. Alice also knew she would most likely never get a good answer for anyone of these questions so there was no point in asking anybody. She thought all those things as she walked farther and farther down the path that oddly seemed to be getting thinner and thinner.

As she walked she hummed a little tune to herself. She was getting rather lonely being ever so small. Then she had a revelation. She was small. And she was walking on a small path! Witch meant something else had to be small too as to keep the path there! If possible she might be able to find this other small thing and have a talk with it and maybe even ask it some questions! Though so far, not everything was good for having a pleasant conversation. She hoped whatever or of course whoever it was, was kind and friendly and was some what normal.

So Alice skipped a bit to speed up her search in hope to find a friend in this world of wonders where nothing made sense. And I am sorry to say not much will for awhile.

Grass grew like trees or so it seemed and Alice made quite a effort to push pass them until she came upon a mushroom. A big umbrella mushroom. The kind the Ms. Baker said were poisonus. The ones with spots. She remembered she had picked some and brought them to her mother when she was younger upon witch her mother screamed.

"Alice are you mad!? Get those out of my kitchen this instance or you won't have any dinner!" Her brother Nathan had done the same thing once too. Same kind of mushrooms and everything and all her mother said was.

"Oh Nathan silly, those are bad! Please go put them back and wash your hands before you touch your mouth." And it wasn't like he was 5 years younger than Alice he was only a year and a half younger than her. It made Alice mad, so mad she thought about it more and got even more mad! She wished her brother and her sister and sometimes even her mother would just go away forever. Her father had gone away for the war and not come back, but he always called Alice "My little girl." Her grandfather though, who they lived with was the best. He always played games with her and told her tales about fantastic things! Like princesses ,queens and kings, little men, fairies, elves, and even on stormy nights when she wanted to be scared he would tell her about Zachary Demitry.


	6. Zachary Dmitry

My Grandfather was one of the investigators on the Jack the Ripper case when it was occurring. He said it was the most horrid time of his life, and he wished so much that he could forever wash the memories of that time from his mind. But it wasn't Jack the Ripper who was the worst part of it. It was a man named Zachary Dmitry. Zachary was a puppeteer working in a theater in White Chapel. He was a very quite person who kept to himself most the time. He was very young, maybe only in his early twenties, and was notoriously very tall, wearing a top hat that only added to the effect. He soon fell in love with a girl named Claudia Roseheart, the gorgeous daughter of the grandest Judge, and one night, Claudia vanished, just gone. No one ever found her body, and Zachary was never imprisoned for her murder due to a complete lack of any evidence what so ever, though everyone knew he did it. They had caught a man in the ripper killings, and they were absolutely positive that they had the man responsible. But one day, out the very blue, Zachary came to visit the man, and aided in his daring escape, killing the guards, and leaving only the prisoners as witnesses to their horrifying crime. Zachary and the man known only as Jack the Ripper (no one knew what is name really was of course) disappeared for a year and during their disappearance, almost fifty other people in White Chapel, mysteriously vanished of the face of the earth. It was kept very quite, and there were never any bodies to be found. After a year of searching, and people disappearing, finally they had a break in the case. A young girl, even younger than me my Grandfather told me, was kept locked up in the Roseheart attic, she was the product of a infidelity, and was sickly all the time, the only person who knew she existed outside the family, was the doctor that would tend to her illnesses. Her name my grandfather didn't know, he said he doubted she even had a Christian name. Can you imagine being locked away your whole life? I'd probably go completely bonkers within the first five minutes, I mean who could be so horrible to a child? Zachary and Jack broke into the home in the dead of night intending to kill the Judge, however when they got there he was already lying in a pool of blood, killed by his illegitimate child in her attempt to escape her prison, the sat in the steps of the stairs, breathing harshly, wheezing and crying, Zachary and Jack took her with them. They searched for another week or so and then they found

Zachary and Jack, standing above the corpse of the girl, and from what he told me, they were weeping. My Grandfather and his fellow officers shot both Jack and Zachary and they fell back against the tree they had began to dig a grave for the girl by. The officers went back into town to alert everyone, but when they returned for the bodies, they were all gone, along with the mass amount of blood that had spilled when they were shot. After the shock of it died down it became just another story mothers told there children when they were out to late or wouldn't do as they say. If my mother had once told me if  
I didn't keep my dress on that Jack and Zachary would get me. But of course my grandfather assured me that no such nonsense was true, and they had concluded the bodies were most likely take by animals. Besides I learned about Jack the Ripper from my tutor and she told me my Grandfathers story was a load of rubbish, and he was only trying to scare me.


	7. Mushrooms

"Well state your business or be punished!" Came a voice. It came from a mushroom. The biggest one, with red dots and was all white. A caterpillar wearing a purple and orange joker hat the had spiders hanging from it looked at her directly in the eye.

"Um well my name is Alice and I am looking for the White Rabbit or I guess now the Queen of Hearts." She said quietly realizing that this caterpillar would be no fun at all to talk to. So she wasn't going to try. It laughed.

"Oh well then come sit with me. My Queen of Hearts is just the best woman. She must be the prettiest to." The Caterpillar said blushing and chuckling merrily. Alice instantly changed her mind and ran up to the mushroom. The caterpillar extended one of its many odd hands and arms and helped her onto the mushroom. It pulled out a pipe that was connected to the mushroom. It wasn't at all like the one that her grandfather smoked out of.

"So my dear Alice how did you come to Wonderland?" It asked in a thick full voice after blowing the smoke out. Alice watched it swirl in odd directions but responded.

"Well I followed the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole." She replied.

"Ah yes the White Rabbit is truly a charming creature. Though always in a hurry doing the Queens business making sure everyone is abiding by her law. Very much fun to talk to if he ever finds the time to do so." The caterpillar laughed heartily. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Yes he does seem very charming. So maybe if I find him he will take me to the Queen?" Alice put in. The caterpillar let out another puff of the smoke that was making Alice a bit nauseous.

"Yes of course. We hardly have company and the Queen just adores little girls since she has never had a daughter of her own. And you seem like just the most delightful young lady!" It cried. It blew once again a puff of smoke. Alice felt herself ready to throw up.

" Aren't these mushrooms poisonus?" She choked out.

"Well to you maybe." The caterpillar said. Alice hopped off the mushroom and coughed into her hands uncontrollably. Suddenly she felt herself change and she low tree branch. She was her normal size again. She said goodbye to the caterpillar before running out of the grass onto the path made for people her size.

What a wonder it was to be so tiny. It felt nice to be big again though. So she kept humming the same song as before and skipped calling, "White Rabbit! Come out wherever you are!" in a merry tone. Her red dress bounced has she ran and laughed feeling jolly about all the things the caterpillar had said. Everything would be swell! Maybe since the Queen had no daughter she would adopt Alice! How grand that would be! Then Alice would be a princess who could marry a prince and one day be a queen herself! And she could order the White Rabbit to have time to talk with her, and she could have the Mad Hatter put in jail, get the Cheshire cat to give strait answers, the Caterpillar to stop smoking, the Ace of Spades to stop picking the flowers, and the get the flowers and trees to stop lying. With every though Alice became happier and happier so she skipped and ran and hummed to she could no more and collapsed in a near by patch of grass but soon got up remembering she would not want to squish any bugs. Everything seemed new now and the Mad Hatter seemed a million miles away. She felt smart and grown up being on her on. Her brown hair even had lost its place in her hair ribbon, witch at home she would have been scolded for, but she did not care. Because she was in Wonderland. A place where she wouldn't be scolded for anything or by anyone. She was free there. Many things heard her laughing. She said hello to everything and everything seemed to say hello right back to her. And she cried at the top of her lungs, "My name is Alice Cambridge and I am 10 years old, my favorite food is lamb chops and my favorite drink is chamomile tea!"


	8. The Diamonds

She kept walking and humming till she heard foot steps a couple of them. No. Many of them. Alice stood frozen. She thought of the Mad Hatter. But he would not have so many people accompanying him, or from what she knew he wouldn't. The footsteps grew closer and she felt her self even more glued to the spot. Her eyes focused on a bunch of trees. Suddenly a figure emerged from the trees, then another, and another, and 10 more. Thirteen people emerged from the forest. All dressed in yellow. They were being led by a tall beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She wore a crown with a diamond right in the middle of her for head. She looked serene and calm. The woman's smile became more uneasy though as she looked at Alice with powder blue eyes.

"Come child do not be shy." She almost whispered in a melodious tone of voice. Alice walked to the woman. On her right side was a regal looking man with a friendly and calm smile, his eyes were droopy and he looked tired. On her left was a blonde boy who was ever so handsome and was looking right at her with a smile, and on the left of the boy was a girl who had to be Alice's age. She was also very pretty but was not smiling. The other people all wore shirts that had numbers 2-10 on each one.

"What is thy name child?" The droopy eyed man questioned. Alice straitened up.

"My name is Alice sir." She replied softly as she though would be proper as it seemed so serene. He nodded as did the woman.

"I am the Queen of Diamonds and this is my husband the King of Diamonds. We are pleased to meet you Alice. But your in grave danger. Please come with us. " The lovely woman spoke. She took Alice's hand, and led Alice back into the forest. Alice dared not ask questions. These people seemed to gentle to be mean. The Queen of Diamonds hands were even softer than her mothers. The Queen started to sing a song. Blue butterflies swarmed around than flapping all about you could almost hear there laughter. The woman chuckled and stopped singing. The trees moved and swayed as if dancing as she started up again. Even Alice herself was somewhat hypnotized by her in tune voice.

They walked for what seemed like forever. Her legs were tired and it was getting warm. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. The woman stopped.

"We can rest here me and King have something to discuss, so Ace and Jack will look after Alice." The Queen announced. She walked to the Alice and the other two she had spoken to and handed them each a piece of bread then her and the king turned and sat by a big tree. It was odd because they seemed to be talking to it. But many things WERE odd here so it didn't really make a difference did it? The handsome but who she presumed was Jack took her by the hand and led her to the girl and they all sat down. She couldn't help but to blush because of how handsome he was and how sweaty her palms were.

"So you followed the White Rabbit?" The little girl asked.

"Why yes I did." Alice replied.

"Of course she did." Jack mumbled. The little girl frowned and stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Alice.

"Did you know he is the Queen of Hearts servant, the Ace of Hearts?" The little girl asked.

"Well the Caterpillar only said he did her business." Alice said in return. The girl and Jack exchanged glances.

"Have you met the Hatter yet?" The girl asked. Jack hit the girls shoulder, though it came of no concern. Alice remembered instantaneously his cold blue eyes. The way he looked the moment before he killed the March Hare. Alice nodded silently.

"I'll be right back. Hold your tongue while I'm gone Ace." He said getting up. The girl Ace watched him walk away then leaned forward first looking both ways then she whispered, "No one knows what the Mad Hatter's card is. All we know is he's not a Diamond." She said. Alice raised her eye brow,

"Card?" She breathed.

"Yes we all represent a card in a deck. Some things here are just what we call jokers or they are just not really part of the deck." She whispered. Suddenly a lot of things made sense. Queen of Hearts, King of Diamonds, Ace of Spades and Jack of Diamonds. She giggled a bit but managed to hide it.


	9. Masacre

Suddenly there came a shrill shriek. From a person with the number 4 written on their shirt. But soon the 4 was covered with the now familiar dark red liquid. There with a long sword in his hand along with a flower was the Ace of Spades. That's when she remembered how the Ace of Spades was a bad card. How her grandfather told her how when someone is going to be killed by a demon a ace of spades is set on their door. It took her only long enough to think these thoughts before she realized ever number and even the little Ace of Diamonds was on the ground in a pool of blood. The Jack of Diamonds was fighting with the Ace of Spades, but the Ace of Spades was clever and he thrust his sword threw the other Ace who fell dead the ground. Another dark figure was there to, and that figure took down the other to bright figures. The Ace pulled a clothe from his pocket and wiped the drops of blood off his face and pushed back his hair witch fell immediately back into his face. The other figure was a woman. She was tall and had a silver and very small crown tilted to the side of her head, that sat upon a black and white veil. Every part of this person was dressed to where no site of skin was visible. Only black and white and the silver crown. On the crown was a spade.

The Ace of Spades approached Alice quietly. He looked at her with his dark cloudy eyes.

"It is alright Alice. They were going to hurt you. I couldn't have that happen." He spoke in a hushed voice. Alice felt herself cry as she scanned the thirteen bodies. She backed away from him.

"They were saving me!" She cried. He shook his head.

"No Alice. You should know by now nothing is what it seems here. I most likely seem like a brutal murderer when I was only trying to keep a friend safe from harms way." He replied extending his hand that held the flower. Should she trust him. It did not seem right. They were all so nice. Why would they hurt her? The Ace of Spades though did seem truly sincere. But really what choice did she have but to take the flower in his hands and walk with him to the woman who said not a word until they reached the trail, when she spoke these words, "Before 13 o'clock, remember. It has to happen exactly at 13 o'clock." Alice found this curious, but this woman seemed so frightening she wouldn't dare ask what 13 o'clock was. She left after that. The Ace of Spades however stayed and continued walking beside her. They went on like this for a very long time. Sometimes he would stop and pick a flower and either hand it to Alice or toss it to the ground. When he handed her a pretty rose that he picked all the thorns off of she asked.

"Why do you not like the flowers?"

The Ace Of Spades stopped and looked at her almost sad like.

"Because they don't like me." He responded frowning then picking another one and tossing it aside. She swore if she listened closely and stopped breathing she could hear the ever so faint cries and screams of the poor flowers beings pulled from their ground then tossed back to it. Sometimes the Ace Of Spades would even go throw the trouble to tear away the roots if the accompanied the flower out of the ground so they could not re root. Alice did wonder though why the flowers did not like him. And who started it first him or the flowers. She though the flowers maybe could have possibly started it, though the Ace of Spades seemed more likely to have started it first. This brought on a whole mess of thoughts on the who, what, when, where. Why, and how of the situation. The Ace of Spades WAS a killer, but he seemed to be a kind one. Even if he was kind he was a bit scary and Alice decided it may be best not to question why the flowers did not like him.


	10. The Castle Of Spades

So not a word was said till they reached a castle. It was painted half black and half white. It made your head hurt to look upon it. A long path of white and black checkered marble like in the room Alice had first entered in paved it and led strait to the front door. The Ace of Spade took her by the wrist and led her along the path. That's when Alice noticed that on the side of the path was water. Creatures that only slightly resembled fish and salamanders worked they're way through the water with ease. She would have liked to stay and watch them but the Ace of Spades pulled her along to the white and black doors, witch opened with a small push. Alice's eyes grew wide. Everything was all black and white. Not a single glimpse of color was anywhere in the room. The Ace led her up the stairs passed many paintings of black and white that hung on the wall. Why no color? She herself felt displaced as she was wearing red, even the Ace of Spades was wearing black. She hoped the queen of hearts castle would be more colorful.

It seemed as if the stairs had no end, and when she looked behind them the stairs were spiraling all the way down without ending. She wondered if you jumped you would fall forever. That would not be much fun indeed. Maybe for a little while but forever is a awful long time to be falling. She wondered if anyone had ever fallen down there and was still falling till this very minute.

Then as Alice adjusted her eyes she realized that the patter in the stairs on made it seem like it went on forever. The was no one at all. The thought of falling forever had intrigued her and took her mind off of being led up stairs by a murderous boy, who hated flowers because they hated him and what not. So she occupied herself again by thinking of why chickens had no lips. Maybe it was because they did not like kisses so they got rid of their lips. Or maybe they detested whistling? So she thought and thought of all these thoughts till the reached the top of the stairs. It was a door that the Ace opened and they stepped through. It was a room just like the one downstairs. What was the point of going to a room like the one they were just in. Then a sudden fear struck her. So much of this fear came through her she had to gasp out loud. At the site she was looking upon.


	11. A Walk With A Murderer

"Well if it isn't the little Ace of Spades, and what is this? Little Alice is also here?" A icy voice came with a mocking tone. Alice's whole body froze and she even felt the Ace's hand grip her wrist tighter. There before them was a tall figure. He had such pale skin it seemed a ash blue, along with blue shaggy hair and icy cold eyes. A top hat rested at the top of his head and a blue and black scarf that hung to the bottom of his red and black coat. It still was amazing how clear his voice sounded even through the bandages that wrapped his mouth which had replaced the red scarf and even his hands.

He took a stride towards them, then stopped and looked at the two. He curled his hands into a light fist as his claws were much to sharp and long to close them completely.

"What business do you have here?" The Ace asked angrily. The Hatter gave a small laugh.

"Well you see, you no longer have any business with little Alice. The White Rabbit you see left it to me to get her there by 13 o'clock. Not very much a good idea to bring her here." The Hatter whispered in a low voice.

"Is that so? Well then give me a letter to prove it." The Ace hissed back. The Hatter reached into his coat and pulled out a knife. Even longer than the ones Alice's mother used for cooking.

"My word should be all you need." He replied.

Just then the doors opened and the woman who was dressed from head to toe walked in. Everyone even the Hatter turned there heads.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you here?" She shouted. The Hatter must have been smirking as the bandages shifted to one side and up. He calmly walked to the woman.

"Now now Queen we wouldn't want any trouble now. You might get hurt. Just tell your boy here to give me the girl and I'll be on my way to attended to the business he has chosen to ignore." He said moving the knife so it glinted in the light. The Queen slouched a bit and faced the Ace of Spades.

"Give her to him." She snapped. Alice realized that she might have to go with the Mad Hatter. The person whom now probably haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life. She clung onto the Ace's arm.

"I won't go!" She yelled suddenly. The Mad Hatter began to laugh hysterically. When it finally seized he wiped drops of water from his eyes that were real unlike the Cheshire cats had been. His eyes became serious at once and he looked strait in Alice's eyes.

"You have absolutely no choice in any manner what so ever, not even the slightest bit in this situation." He replied in the same mocking tone. The Ace of Spades said nothing and released his grip on Alice's wrist. The Hatter walked towards her. She stepped back with every step of his.

"Don't worry little girl, he won't hurt you." The Queen of Spades put in. But Alice knew he would. Because she knew he had killed the March Hare. She just felt completely confused by it all.

"No he will he's a mad man!" She shouted. She sobbed a bit as tears began to stream down her face for the third or maybe it was fourth time since she came to Wonderland. The Queen almost it seemed floated over to the young child and wiped away her tears.

"He won't hurt you the White Rabbit is waiting for you at the Castle of Hearts." The Queen whispered. So it was as it seemed. Alice really did have no choice in the matter. So she was forced to fallow the Mad Hatter down the stairs. Out the door, down the sidewalk, and back onto the path.

Unlike the Ace of Spades the Hatter let there be little silence. He was constantly clicking his claws together or saying random things like such as "The grass needs watering, or perhaps it needs sun." when there wasn't much grass in site. Just lush flowers. The Ace of Spades must hate this path, Alice thought. Though the Hatter did not speak to her at all he would eye her from the side or look down on her. At last though he spoke after quite some time.

"Why do you think I am a monster? If you think I really killed the Hare you are mistaken. No one here in Wonderland can really die unless a Ace of the deck kills them. And since I am not a Ace I could not possibley have killed my friend."

Alice looked up at him and stopped walking. She had to think. She couldn't really think of a good answer. As she was thinking he had continued walking on and she had to run a bit to catch up. She decided maybe he wasn't as evil as she though but then she realized all the Diamonds had been killed by The Ace of Spades. Witch meant the were not coming back. She began to feel bad about them. They didn't deserve to die. No one really does, right? Shouldn't all life be important?

Her mother always smashed the spiders and killed the mice in there cottage. She felt bad for them. Especialy the mice because they squeeked and cried a lot before they died. She wished they were considered important to. Alice would never let anyone kill anymore, not ever again. She would even make the Ace of Spades and the Flowers make up and stop not liking each other, if she were queen.


	12. Thump And Bump In The Night

So they kept walking and it soon grew dark. She thought that it may never become dark there. But it happened very suddenly. It just became dark. When it did the Hatter stopped and turned around.

"Where are you going?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Your on your own till you reach the Castle of Hearts." He replied.

"But why?" She questioned.

"Because its to bright out for me right now." He said in a strangely serious voice before disappearing into the silent night, where Alice found herself all alone in a land of wonders, and she did not like it. Not one little bit. And this darkness was the darkest darkness she has ever seen.

And she began to hear the whispers. That came with the cold breeze and chilled her spine and the very core of her soul. She now wished that she had at least the Hatter to keep her company. Maybe even creatures that lurked at night scared him. Because maybe these things at night were scarier than anything Alice could think of. And I am sorry to say she is correct. Though the Hatter just had felt like leaving the child alone in the forest with the dark scary creatures that were something that is my horrifying than a child's worst nightmare. They crept silently hunched over sharp teeth glowing. And they awaited the familiar look of fright in a child's eyes as they broadened there evil smiles and into the light of the moon they went, into the view of Alice, whom screamed at they're very site.

"Don't be frightened dear child don't be scared." One hissed

"Not that anyone has ever dared." The other snickered.

"Who are you!?" Alice cried. The two monsters turned to one another.

"I'm bump in the night." One said

"And I'm thump in the night." It laughed.

"Are you going to eat me?" Alice asked meekly. The laughed together.

"Why no!! We've come to bring you to the ball!" Thump said.

"A ball? Who's?" Alice inquired.

"The queen of hearts of course!" Bump cried. Alice looked at the two horrid creatures. Then again not much was as it seemed here. And besides that she wouldn't dare go against their will. They slunk to her and took her by the hand.

"To the ball!" The other hissed.


	13. A Barring Ball

They led her down the path an approached a castle. It was white with red hearts all over it. Two large doors were open and light shown out. The creatures holding Alice let go and slithered back into the darkness. Alice smiled at the castle and continued walking towards the doors. The light was blinding but her eyes soon adjusted. Many creatures danced around the large ballroom.

"Hello Alice." Came a voice. Alice turned to see the Ace of Spades.

He was wearing a suit exactly the same minus the tear, and the blood was cleaned off his face. He offered Alice his hand and they walked onto the floor.

While Alice dance with the Ace she failed to notice the creature in the brown suit leaning against a pillar peering at the girl. He opened the watch and checked it.

"Why don't you be late for once." Came a sinister voice. The smirking White Rabbit looked up and I mean looked up, to face the tall Mad Hatter.

"And be like you who is late for everything?" He smirked.

"Oh don't be so cold." The Hatter whispered.

"So what is your business here?" The Rabbit hissed warmly. The Hatter straitened himself and in a sarcastic voice he said,

"I wish to treat you to a dance."

The White Rabbit's smirk broadened.

"Why of course king gent." He responded in a girlish voice. The Hatter and hand in hand swept onto the ballroom floor.

Many odd and fearful glances shot their way as the danced around.

But soon the White Rabbit had to stop to check the watch.

"Do forgive me Hatter but I must be tending to business." The Rabbit spoke.

"You never have any time for me anymore." The Hatter sighed over dramatically.

"You sound like the wife I never had." The Rabbit laughed.

"Well dear friend whenever you get the chance to stop slaving around visit me and we'll have some tea." The Hatter replied.

"I shall." The Rabbit responded. So they turned and went their ways. Though it does make you wonder what bond the two share together. And what exactly did the Hatter mean by "slaving around"? Those questions however will have to go unanswered for the moment. Because now we shall return the Alice who was gleefully dancing with the Ace of Spades when the music stopped and every stepped to the side. A man with long blonde hair that hung in his face stepped out along with the White Rabbit.

"The White-!" Alice was cut off by the Spades hand clapping over her mouth roughly before she was noticed.

"Presenting the King Of Hearts." Announced the blonde boy. Out stepped a thin man in a black velvet cloak with red silk beneath it. His hair was longer than any Alice had ever seen and blacker as well even darker than the Spades hair. It went all the way down his back. His face was concealed by scarf with a heart on it and a crown that was made of black iron that tilted to the side. The small man walked silently to the smaller throne and sat down.

The White Rabbit's smirk grew and he straitened himself up. He looked at the pocket watch once more and she could have sworn she heard him whisper "Right on time".


	14. Hearts Harbor Death

"Now presenting ruler of all Wonderland, the Queen Of Hearts." The blonde boy shouted. The audience cheered but quickly silence as the doors in the back opened. Alice was so excited she could hardly breathe. Was the Queen kind? Would she like Alice? Was she pretty? So many questions whirled through Alice's head as out of the shadows came a figure. A rather small figure.

The silhouette moved gracefully into the ball room. Alice couldn't believe her eyes. In a billowy gorgeous red dress, trimmed with dark gold and laced with black, and a gold tiara lined with rubies came a girl, that couldn't have been any older than Alice was. She had deep red hair that touched her back and parted around her face that was ivory toned and surrounded green eyes. The White Rabbit took her hand and helped the child into her throne.

"Hello creatures of Wonderland. As you all know tonight is a very important night to all of us. The day that Wonderland was created." She said in a melodious voice. The creatures clapped, well at least those whom had hands capable of doing so.

"And tonight we have a special guest with us." She gestured to Alice, and The Ace of Spades with a shaky hand pushed Alice into the room.

"Will you introduce yourself?" The Queen whispered. Alice looked around nervously then at the White Rabbit. His red eyes gave her a shiver that made her feel confident.

"My name is Alice." She replied to the Queen.

"Welcome Alice, to my castle." The young Queen spoke.

There was a moment of silence as the White Rabbit looked at his watch then whispered something to the Queen. The Queen nodded and looked back at Alice. A look crossed her face. A evil look. She sneered and her skin became pale, paler than the moonlight. And her eyes became red.

The King of Hearts stood and threw the cloak, and hat to the ground. He pulled the scarf away and tossed it down as well to reveal another pale face. But it was not a he at all. In a pin stripe suit with a pink champagne colored tie was a woman. Her eyes gleamed silver.

A smirk pressed on the Rabbit's face and he looked at Alice who hadn't even the time to scream before her arms were grabbed from behind her by the Mad Hatter and the Ace of Spades. The White Rabbit stepped forward and walked to Alice. His left arm moved from behind his back to reveal a long thin knife. With his right he looked at his watch, then back to her.

"My Alice haven't you gotten yourself into a situation. See what happens when you follow strangers? Dear Alice, I shall be kind and give you a thirteen second head start to the exit of Wonderland." He sneered gently. The two hands let go of her and Alice bolted out of the room and outside.

1

She saw to her right about a little more than a two hundred yards away a sign that said EXIT.

2

Alice began to run to it

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

She was almost there. The door was about a ten yards away. The creatures had begun chasing her as she neared the door they were quick too. And as they neared she grasped the door handles and opened the doors. She found herself falling upward and then, she woke up.

Alice looked around panting. It was getting dark outside.

"What a strange dream. Or nightmare if you will." She gasped. She got up and brushed herself off.

Alice looked up to see red gleaming eyes.

"Times up, Alice."

Alice in fright fell backwards and a clawed and bandaged hand grabbed her by the mouth and wrenched her back down the rabbit hole. A thousand tiny needles touched her skin. Every clock in the room struck the thirteen. And she found herself surrounded. She shut her eyes to count to ten but she only got to six.

Blood spilled over the white and black floor and all of Wonderland seemed to sigh with pleasure as the blood of the youth revived the immortality of that world in the world known as Wonderland. The blood and even the body was absorbed and made clean until the next time someone decided to follow the White Rabbit, to a place you can not even imagine, a place called Wonderland.


	15. The End

EPILOGUE

Mary skipped along the path merrily. Alice had forgotten to meet her at her house today. She knew Alice's mind wandered so she wouldn't be to cross at her. Her brunette curls bounced as she pranced. This path was so strange. It seemed like a magnet. She felt no need to break free. The path spiraled up to a large and luscious apple tree. She was awfully hungry so she picked the greenest apple.

Authors After Note

_Look for the path to wonderland _

_And the path you shall not find_

_Look for the apple tree_

_You'll never wished you sought_

_And when you try to break free_

_A chance you will not have_

_An escape you will not find_

_You are ours now body and mind_

_So let us go hand in hand_

_Let me lead you to a place called_

_Wonderland_

_The White Rabbit_


End file.
